The Makings Of Exorcists, Hunters, and Shinigami B
by digifreak231
Summary: Bleach Side. side story of "Of Exorcists, Hunters, and Shinigami". HPxHxHxDGMxBleach
1. Take One: The Outtakes and Mistakes

**The Makings Of Exorcists, Hunters, and Shinigami **

**Take One: The Outtakes and Mistakes**

* * *

_This is sort of a side story to my main one, "Of Exorcists, Hunters, and Shinigami". This contains writing that didn't reach the actual thing. This contains scenes that didn't reach the actual story and a couple of omake(s). It's sort of like a backstage thing that I thought I wanted to do since I didn't want certain scenes in the main fanfic. Everything written in this fanfic is not sure. It's like one of those fanfics where the authoress/author puts themselves in the fanfic as the director or something._

* * *

Deep in a room with practically no light, a single authoress was busy thinking away. A big negative energy came off the writer, who was currently going insane because of those stupid people that didn't finish subbing Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchou Tou Dai Ni Maku (Second Act).

On a table, four envelopes laid half sealed. On each of the envelopes were the names of the creators.

J.K. Rowling

Katsura Hoshino

Tite Kubo

Yoshihiro Togashi

All of the letters were all the same:

"I'll be borrowing your characters for the side story and the main story. I only own the plot line and none of the characters, facts, setting, terms, etc. YOU CAN NOT SUE ME NOT MATTER WHAT!MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

And so, the authoress is now off to do much worse to the characters that she 'borrowed'.

* * *

Up in Seireitei, Hitsugaya Toushirou was doing more paperwork and like the usual, Matsumoto Rangiku was lounging around the couch and drinking sake.

Just then, a white puppy with fur as white as snow came bursting through the shoji and the poor door broke.

In its mouth was a letter. A big fat, thick looking one that barely fit in the puppy's mouth.

Jumping onto the desk of neatly stacked paperwork, it dropped the letter and with its job done, it started to find a comfortable spot to sleep. That spot just happened to be the young taichou's lap.

"Ah… Taichou, isn't that sweet? The adorable, cute white puppy likes you!" Matsumoto got off the couch and was almost about to tease him when the temperature dropped an noticeable amount.

"Matsumoto, if I hear anyone talking about this, I'll hide your supply of sake for three months." Hitsugaya threatened before taking the rather fat looking letter out of its envelope.

After seeing that the letter was addressed to both him and his fukutaichou, he read out loud:

"Digifreak51794 has requested that you two join her fanfic, even if you refuse to. Your superiors have just been notified."

On the bottom of the paper was a countdown.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

There was a poof with pink smoke and the two shinigami disappeared.

* * *

In the late nineteenth century at the Black Order, Komui Lee was working to his death underneath all the pile of paperwork that a head supervisor has to do.

Komui had finally got the mess into a decent stack. Well, decent enough for him to find what he needed but not as neat as a certain white hair prodigy.

He looked up to see a puppy with fur as white as snow. The most peculiar thing was the letter in its mouth. The puppy's eyes stared up at the mad scientist with an innocent look.

Komui made out the words 'to', 'Kom', 'Alle', 'Lav', 'Kand', 'Lena', 'Tim', and 'Book'. The puppy then dropped the letter on the already messy pile and decided to sleep on the lap of the person that just entered the room.

Allen Walker

Said boy had a surprised face before he smiled and started to stroke the puppy's fur.

The head supervisor opened the letter and skimmed through its contents. He let out a yelp as it poofed.

Unexpectedly, all the other mentioned people plus a couple of others poofed along with the letter in a pink smoke.

* * *

In an alternative universe, aka the world home to Gon Freecs and Killua Zaoldyeck, the two said boys were arguing on what to do about the letter that was brought from our favorite dog, the white puppy that delivered the poofing letters to Hitsugaya Toushirou and Komui Lee.

"Let's just open it! We'll never know what's in it unless we open it." Gon suggested.

Killua hesitantly nodded after some thought. Who knows what was in that letter?

As you all may have guessed, the same results happened to two youngsters: a big poof of pink smoke.

* * *

In the school called Hogwarts, where magic is taught to young wizards and witches. Somewhere in a room was an old man that all you people would know as Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore was reading a letter that he got from a white puppy. It was strange to see an animal other than a bird to deliver a letter but strange things happens everyday.

The letter's contents contained something about borrowing the school and its staff and students for one whole year. All the other 'actors' would be coming and he looked at the bottom of the page.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

And the entire room was filled with pink smoke.

* * *

Everyone from Hitsugaya to Allen to Killua, all gathered around a crowded room. There were only three empty chairs lying innocently in front of them. Yet, there was no one there even though this anonymous letter told them to wait there.

The details weren't clear so panic occurred when the 'actors' arrived.

It was chaotic. Most had panic and nearly attacked each other if it wasn't for Hitsugaya's ice forming on the attacker's feet to prevent anyone from attacking or moving.

The door creaked after half an hour. Three people stepped out.

The first person was the shortest of the three. That person had the longest hair of the three and apparently skinner than the other two. She wore a 'Code Geass' shirt with Zero-sama across the back of her t-shirt.

The second one was the tallest only by a few inches. There was not nothing special about her except for the fact that she looked the oldest. (A/N: I am not insulting you, nanagurl.)

And last but not the least was the authoress, the second shortest and tallest by a mere two inch. She wore a black hoodie over her clothes underneath which, as they could see, was a chibi Hitsugaya, Killua, Allen, Takeru (from Digimon), Ryoma (from Tenisu no Oujisama), Lelouch (from Code Geass), Hiyu (from Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchou), and a whole lost of other chibi(s). To everyone's imagination, they thought they had just seen a bloody axe in her hand when an out-of-thin-air lightening flashed through the room. This caused Lavi to let out a small squeak and let out a small mutter, "I don't want to die yet!"

With a dramatic entrance, the threesome entered with cherry blossoms falling from the background. Introducing themselves in the order they came in, 'xbisukex', 'nanagurl', and 'digifreak51794' burst into an explanation for taking them away from their original spot.

"As the director of this fanfic, I, digifreak51794, shall explain. About a year, I started to think of this fanfic that you people will be in. Now I have decided to actually start the actual story after a whole year of pondering. You have no choice but to obey my command since you all have been contracted to me by your creators. From here on, you'll all participate in this whether you like it or not" Digifreak51794 gave out a evil chuckle mentally after finally succeeding except for the fact that everyone heard it.

There were a few gasps here and there but it quieted down with a hand from the 'director'.

"xbisukex and nanagurl are co-directors since they have helped with this story line. So you'll have to obey them _half_ the time."

There were a couple of groans here and there but everyone accepted their doomed fate. The shinigami vs. Arrancar war and the Akuma war would just have to wait.

"Now let the acting begin! はじめましょう！"

* * *

**Facts Corner**

"As for those people who knows nothing about the words used in the main story or the side story, they would find the meanings here. Also there's going to be a couple of facts about the main story/side story that is completely random." A tape recorder played out from a random desk in a dark and gloomy room.

**Bleach Vocabulary**

Taichou – captain

Fukutaichou – vice captain

Shoji – paper door that people in Japan would use

Sake – Japanese rice wine

Shinigami – death god or Soul Reapers

Arrancar – hollows that gained shinigami powers

Shunpo – a technique that allows shinigami to move fast. Also called flash steps.

Hollows – former deceased souls that lose their hearts to despair or remain in the real world for too long.

"For those who don't watch Bleach, I am _really_ surprised. If you do watch it, then ignore this short message to those who don't watch it. Now back to my ranting. For who that don't watch Bleach, I don't know why you would be reading this fanfiction since D. Gray Man and Hunter x Hunter would fall under the category with Bleach. If you want a better explanation of this, then go check out en.wikipedia. Bleach is about shinigami who are death gods that guide souls to Soul Society. It starts off with an orange haired high school junior, Kurosaki Ichigo, who can see these souls and shingiami. But this fanfic doesn't focus on him. It focuses on a white haired shinigami taichou of the tenth division, who is considered the youngest taichou and does NOT like being treated as a kid, and his subordinate, Matsumoto Rangiku, who is the fukutaichou of the tenth division, has orange-reddish hair with humougous assets, likes to drink sake and party, and bothers her taichou. For some reason I, the authoress refers them to as Kiki and Miki from after reading this fanfic that is somewhere in the favorites in my profile. "

**D. Gray Man Vocabulary**

Innocence – not the kind of purity. It's an object that can be used against Akuma.

"Another note for this is, for those who don't know Hunter x Hunter, that it starts as a semi-alternative universe in the late nineteenth century. It's about this organization called the Black Order that fights against the Millennium Earl, who creates these demonic creatures (Akuma) that does his bidding to destroy the world. The main character, Allen Walker, is one of those couple of people that is capable of destroying these Akuma. Basically it's a war against the Earl and his Noahs. All this would be explain further in the main fanfic."

**Hunter x Hunter Vocabulary**

Nen - system of spiritual energy control that is what makes special abilities possible

"For those who knows nothing about Hunter x Hunter, it is about this boy named Gon who is trying to find his father by becoming a hunter. He meets Killua, Leorio, and Kurapica in the exam that he must takes in order to become a hunter. The plot goes on as Gon tries to find his dad with his best friend, Killua."

Chillua – this name is the combination of Killua's name and the word 'chairman'. Yes, the authoress knows that the word chairman is random but all readers should blame this on nanagurl who chose this word. The authoress was having trouble with coming up with a name for Killua's cat.

**Harry Potter Vocabulary**

"I have never known a person that doesn't know Harry Potter so there will be nothing in this category today."

"The authoress suggest that the readers that don't know Bleach, D. Gray Man, or Hunter x Hunter should look it up since the authoress has warned the readers that they would be lost like the time when the authoress has no idea what Kingdom Hearts was or what it was about and still only knows half the story since the authoress read the manga and can not find the rest of Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories."

"This is the end of the _Facts Corner_ so please continuing supporting the main story, 'of Exorcists, Hunters, and Shinigami' and this side story will continue."

* * *

**Questions for Readers Corner**

"As messenger of the annoying authoress, who asks too much questions, I, nanagurl, has to present you, the readers, with the 'Q_uestions for Readers Corner_'! This is your chance to voice out your opinions!" Nanagurl takes out a crumbled piece of paper and begins to read in a monologue tone.

**Question #1:**

For those who have read the books and have watched the movies, you should know that the number of people in a class is different in the book and the movie. The book has two houses together in one class period while the movie has all four houses in it. The authoress not sure if this is true or not but just wanted to ask it anyway. Should the authoress follow the movie or the book in what number of houses should be in each class period?

**Question #2:**

What color would best fit Hitsugaya if he was wearing a hat? Include any designs if there is any.

**Question #3:**

What category should I put this in? D. Gray Man or Bleach or Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter or Anime Crossovers?

**Question #4:**

Which teacher/student of Hogwarts do you people want in the next chapter besides Dumbledore? Basically who should meet the characters before they go to Hogwarts and guide them around Diagon Alley for shopping?

**Question #5:**

The authoress is very sorry for this random question, but could someone, who plays Kingdom Hearts, tell the writer what happens in Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories? The authoress has read what she can find on onemanga but couldn't find the ending.

"And that's it for the questions from the authoress. See you people next time on the '_Questions for Readers Corner_'!"

* * *

**Omake Center**

"This is, as you people can see, is the place where slave number one puts all the funny scenes and partially deleted scenes that had nothing to do with the story line. Now off to the omake(s) that was created when slave number one was supposed to be doing class work instead of spending her time doing useless stuff in U.S. History." xbisukex takes out a TV set and dumps it on top of the authoress.

"Of course, this is part of xbisukex's imagination so I give credit to her in Omake #1." The authoress managed to mumble out from under the TV set.

**Omake #1**

_Deep within Shibuya, Tokyo, a certain white haired prodigy and a highly disturbing woman with disturbingly huge assets were shopping for clothes._

Matsumoto was currently dragging Hitsugaya to a store full of clothes.

For once, Hitsugaya thought, I wish I should have kept my mouth shut. It was earlier that day when Yamamoto had allowed them to go to the real world to get some modern clothes to blend into London. Toushirou had remembered that they had forgotten about their clothes that they used during the mission with Matsumoto, Madarame, Yumichika, Abarai, Kuchiki Rukia, and himself.

He and Matsumoto had their kimonos that they would wear when they weren't doing shinigami work. His was just a simple kimono with a light blue color and some snowflakes around while Matsumoto's was fancier with a purplish color.

He found himself in a store full of clothes that Matsumoto would like instead of him. Sighing, he looked throughout the entire store for some clothes that would suit him.

But Matsumoto was faster. Hitsugaya suspected that she used shunpo to get the clothes in her hands. Not a glance at what she chose, she forced him into a changing room with the clothes.

"Matsumoto, what in the shinigami are you planning?"

"Just let me see how it fits you." A distant voice said.

Not even looking at the clothes, he quickly stripped out of his kimono and into the picked clothes.

"Taichou, someone just called. I have to attend a meeting. See you later." His fukutaichou said in a hurry, holding back a giggle. Her meeting wasn't just any meeting, it was meeting that involved sake with some boys and another meeting with the Shinigami Women Association that involves another matter. Just as she left, holding her cell phone behind her back, she felt the temperature drop. A lot…

That was when he noticed something odd. His right eyebrow twitched. Then his other eyebrow twitched when he noticed something else.

He was tricked into wearing children/toddlers clothes. His right eyebrow twitched even harder.

He felt so dumb. How could not have noticed that the store only sold children/toddlers clothes and clothes that would fit someone like Matsumoto.

Not only was he wearing childish clothes, the kimono he was wearing was no where to be seen.

Having no choice but to step out with _those_ clothes on, he swore that if he caught Matsumoto, then her sake supply would be hidden from her for a whole year and a stack of paperwork that would take her months to finish.

He walked up to the cashier with a scowl, ignoring the looks he got from the female population.

He paid for his clothes but when he saw the amount of money his eyeballs nearly popped out.

"Your mother said to leave you the bill since she said she had an emergency meeting." Hitsugaya nearly burst out angry at 'your mother' and that Matsumoto had brought clothes that took up more than half his paycheck. Not only that, but he had to carry the mountain of clothes back to Soul Society and be shamed at the clothes he was wearing and carrying. Taking out his wallet that couldn't have possibly belong to a kid, he watched his money go into the casher and never coming out again.

Once in Soul Society, you could hear 'Matusmoto' ring throughout the whole dimension and see winter come early.

Meanwhile Matsumoto called an emergency meeting with the Shinigami Women Association. Mass production of the picture she had taken of her taichou in those childish clothes was on its way throughout Soul Society.

Hopefully more pictures of Hitsugaya Toushirou would soon to come. Not only did she get that forbidden picture, she escaped the paying of the clothes.

Matusmoto was beginning to like this mission more and more. Oh, the many achievements there could be…

**Omake #2**

_Somewhere in the Noah's Ark wondered three lost people, Komui Lee, Lavi, and last of all Allen Walker, who the threesome was beyond lost._

"Allen!" The hyper bunny-like Lavi called. "What's took you so long?"

They had just came out of Komui's messy office to get some clothes about ten minutes ago. Lavi, being Lavi as usual, was fast in packing. Just stuff some books and clothes into a sack and he's done. Allen, however, took his time to pack his clothes neatly into a small suitcase.

Even Komui was wanting for Allen, especially since he was accompanying the two exorcists to the school.

"Hayaku, Allen-kun! We're already five minutes late."

"Gomen nasai. I was trying to get some food down in my stomach before we go." The evidence of some crumbs from what he eat was still on his lips as he licked it away.

"Let's go!" Komui, in the lead, led the way to the Noah's Ark.

At least thirty minutes had passed after Komui made ten left turns, follow by a right, then another right turn, and three finally right turns before stopping.

"Komui-san, are you sure you remember where the door that the innocence you dropped it in is?" Allen asked. Allen, who was very good at being lost, could see that they were in fact getting lost.

"Of course we're not lost. I even put a sign that said 'Future London' on the door. It's just the sign that is lost." Komui accused the innocent, no-where-to-be-found sign.

They continued to take many left turns and right turns before Lavi complained.

"I can't take it anymore," Allen nodded his head in agreement. "We'll just wait here until you remember where that door is."

Fate was just playing with them when Allen leaned against the closest door and down he went through the door.

Komui, remembering at last, pointed at the door that Allen just fell through. It was a door that had many letters on it. "It was that door…"

Lavi sweatdropped. The sign had completely blended in with the door's coloring of letters.

Seeing that Allen had already found it accidentally, Lavi jumped in after him.

"Ha… I told you I'll remem…ber."

And Komui dropped in after them screaming, "How could you find it and not tell me? I spent all that brain power for nothing!"

**Omake #3**

_In the woody forest on the outskirts of York Shin, were two young boys that were spending their time doing who knows what._

"Killua, do think Chillua would be out here." Gon asked, looking under a random hole.

"He was last spotted here. So I guess we should start here." Killua responded.

"Chillua!"

"Chillua!"

And the name being called out continued for about ten times before one of the boys started to screw up the name.

"Marco!"

The other boy who was drifting away decided to play along too.

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Without knowing that they were about to bump into each other, they head bumped the other person's head and landed on the ground laughing. They laughed so hard that they fell into a hole that was originally a trap.

Who knew that such boys can cause the ground to collapse under their laughing?

"Thanks…for…reading…this…chapter's…omake(s)…See…you…readers…on…the…next…chapter…Stay…tuned…" With that the unfortunate person, using all her breath said her finally words, and under the TV set fainted from lacked air.

* * *

Allen appears out of no where with his mouth full of his favorite dango. "Here are a last few words from the authoress."

The authoress appears out of thin air. And her long ramblings beginning, but this could have been longer if it wasn't for the fact that the authoress didn't have enough time.

"I would like to acknowledge nanagurl (my sister), xbisukex (my best friend), and PhoenixIllusion (another friend from school). Although PhoenixIllusion doesn't watch Bleach or Hunter x Hunter, I still get advice from her. For the three people that I mention, I would like to thank them for helping me and temporarily borrowing their characters. For those who are wondering, xbisukex does call me 'slave number one' from Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. I would also like to congratulate xbisukex for being the first reviewer and putting it on her favorites. Also thanks to xbisukex and D3athrav3n92 for adding it onto their alerts. I must likely post updates on one of the characters. That's it for now. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. I'll answer all questions on this fanfic instead of on the main story."

* * *

**Upcoming chapter:** Keep your eye out for Bleach's, D. Gray Man's, and Hunter x Hunter's characters' birthday. The authoress would update on one of these character's birthday. The authoress will keep you updated on the next chapter once she finds a character's birthday that isn't too soon or so far away. Also, the authoress only updates this side story after a week when the main story comes out. REVIEW! おねがいします！

Note that next Saturday I'll try to post up chapter two for the main story since I want to. Don't ask why I want to but I felt like I want to post one up on my birthday. Oh, the horror of the pinching from friends! –goes away sobbing-

つずく…

Tsuzuku…

To Be Continued…


	2. Take Two: NOTE NOT REAL THING

**The Makings Of Exorcists, Hunters, and Shinigami

* * *

****Take Two: The Outtakes and Mistakes **

**THE NOTE (THE REAL ONE WILL COME OUT AS SOON AS I UNDERSTAND HOW AIRPORTS IN JAPAN AND LONDON WORK. SO IF ANYONE KNOWS, PLEASE EMAIL ME SO I CAN POST IT.)**

**(Author's Note:)**

**Upcoming chapter:** **Of Explanations & Diagon Alley**

A special note to those who've read this:

I'm having this major writer's block somewhere at chapter seven so it'll be awhile before i post anything up but I will try to stick to my EVIL deadlines even it comes out about two weeks later like chapter three. I officially HATE SUMMER!! I can't even get on the computer to type any chapters because I have no stupid excuse to get on! URGH!! No one can blame me if I don't post anything up in time. Unlike most writers, they type more in the summer but it goes the opposite for me.

The following is the deadline line dates that I have set for myself. The reason why I have a two month break is because of the three chapters that I'm planning to put up in December and all the other chapters that I'm putting up for 'On the First Day of Christmas 2' (check profile for more details), which will also come out on December. So basically I'm going to be very busy in the winter. Due to the close updates I'll be updating this side story late until I have time:

July 15 – Chapter 3 – Kurosaki Ichigo's Birthday

August 10 – Chapter 4 – Lavi's Birthday

August 31 – Chapter 5 – Abarai Renji's Birthday

September 10 – Chapter 6 – Ichimaru Gin's Birthday

September 29 – Chapter 7 – Matsumoto Rangiku's Birthday

_And BEHOLD the world's most horrifying month: DECEMBER_

December 20 – Chapter 8 – Hitsugaya Toushirou-sama's Birthday

December 21 – Chapter 9 – Ukitake Jyuushirou's Birthday

_And the last (and when I begin to reread the chapters I've posted) chapter of the year is:_

December 25 – Chapter 10 – Allen Walker's Birthday

One last note: I'm re-read and proofing each chapter after every ten chapters, which means by the end of the year, the whole ten chapters are edited and changed a bits. I felt dissatisfy with what I have written.

つずく…

Tsuzuku…

To Be Continued…

Until I Post Up The Real One...


End file.
